


Under the Sycamore Tree

by st_aurafina



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: F/M, The Black Lodge, post-s2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: After the explosion, Audrey finds herself in an unfamiliar place.





	Under the Sycamore Tree

**Author's Note:**

  * For [libraralien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/libraralien/gifts).



> Thank you to my beta.

The explosion was a wave of heat. When Audrey opened her eyes, she saw curtains, a geometric black and white floor. 

She wandered through room after room. Once, she saw Laura's father crouched in an armchair. He snarled, fingers curled into the upholstery, but did not leap.

Agent Cooper moved towards her with crisp and confident steps. He smiled tenderly, kissed her lips.

"Go home," he said, his voice drawling and odd. "Audrey, this is no place for you." 

He pushed her through the curtains. She woke with hospital linen beneath her fingers, and cried for something forgotten but lost.


End file.
